Cuidando a un par de idiotas
by ZAHAKI
Summary: [JudAlaWeek - Día 2] Ugo e Ithnan requieren de los servicios de un niñero muy peculiar.


Como dice el resumen. Segundo día del judalaweek y de temas nos dejaron AU o Hermanos y como no podía decidirme entre uno y el otro, pensé en algo que los relacionara y acá dejo mi pequeña contribución que espero pueda sacarles algunas sonrisas.

Evento: JudAla Week día 2  
Tema: AU  
Parejas: Alaju(? + Ugo x Ithnan  
Conteo de Palabras: 2860

Disclaimer: Magi the labyrinth of magic es propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

* * *

**Cuidando a un par de idiotas**

—No estuviéramos aquí si no fuera una emergencia.

Judal les observó aburrido desde el umbral, rascándose la cabeza sin saber cómo negarse a la petición de ese par. La figura más chica se refregaba los ojos con cansancio, sosteniendo una manta contra su cuerpo, y al muchacho no le hizo falta pensar demasiado para entender que le habían sacado de la cama.

—No trabajo fines de semana—respondió con voz plana mientras uno de sus pies se elevaba para rascar la parte posterior de su pierna contraria.

—Ya déjalo, _Daruma_—intervino el rubio de extraño peinado antes de volver su atención a él—. Discúlpalo chico, no era nuestra intención molestarte. Sólo que nos dijeron que no tendrías problemas con este horario y no tenemos más opciones.

Judal no cambió de expresión. El horario no tenía que ver en lo absoluto con su negativa, pues había un trasfondo mucho más complejo que no podía explicar por más que quisiera. El bostezo del niño atrajo la atención de todos.

— ¿Vas a salir con mami, papi Ugo? —el niño de unos 7 años preguntó halando un poco la chaqueta de cuero del hombre alto y éste se inclinó para cargarlo y acomodarlo en su pecho. Quien habló fue el más bajo.

—No soy tu mamá—se quejó Ithnan con un tinte de derrota en su voz que tembló ligeramente. Se acercó y acomodó los cabellos del niño, pasándolos tras su oreja para darle algo de orden—. Será mejor que lo vistamos y lo llevemos con nosotros. No podemos dejarle solo.

— ¡¿A un hospital?! —La voz de Ugo se escuchaba alarmada— Hay demasiadas enfermedades e infecciones. Y Aladdin es un niño tan pequeño, no quiero que pase toda la noche fue-

—Estaremos en el área de maternidad. No hagas tanto drama.

— ¿Irán a donde van las personas lastimadas? —inquirió el niño comenzando a mostrar un rostro preocupado.

—Sí, pero esta vez sólo vamos a apoyar a tu tío Waid—explicó Ugo con enorme sonrisa—. Está muy nervioso porque tu tía Falan tendrá un bebé.

Les observó un instante más, tratando de mantenerse lo más ajeno posible a la conversación familiar. Una rápida despedida y podría quitarse ese problema de encima y deshacerse de ese par ¿emergencia? Él era el que estaría en una si ese pequeño renacuajo se quedaba a su cargo. No obstante, su plan no pudo ser ejecutado. Unos pequeños brazos envolvieron su cintura en un apretado abrazo y en respuesta sólo pudo tensarse al sentir como sus vellos se iban erizando de pies a cabeza. Emitió un gruñido entre dientes.

—Judal, ¿hoy tendré un compañero de juegos? —preguntó con infantil curiosidad Kouha que era un niño de unos 10 años. Excesivamente precoz para el gusto del niñero— Me alegro mucho, esas caricaturas que trajiste son un asco.

—Se supone que deberías estar en la cama—respondió con frustración restregando su rostro con una de sus manos. Se descubrió la cara poco a poco y observó a la familia frente a él—. No puedo cuidarlo porque tengo a cargo a este pequeño demonio y no quiero hacerme responsable de otro niño—explicó a pesar de no sentirse obligado a ello.

Kouha, aun abrazándole por la espalda, infló las mejillas en desacuerdo.

—No hay de qué preocuparse—insistió el hombre más alto—. Aladdin es un niño muy tranquilo, incluso duerme todas sus horas. Te aseguro que no será un problema.

Impertérrito, se mantuvo en su posición. ¿Cómo explicarle a ese gigante que el del problema no era su hijo? Era Kouha. Nadie más que él tenía las suficientes agallas para encargarse de ese diablillo, y su hermano mayor, Kouen, pagaba muy bien por el servicio. No era una cantidad que Judal pudiera rechazar fácilmente por muy insoportable que fuese el maldito mocoso.

El otro niño parecía haber recobrado el interés de la conversación dejando que las facciones somnolientas desaparecieran lentamente de su rostro. Seguía abrazado al cuello de su padre, pero de sus brazos se asomaba tímidamente uno de sus ojos azules, enfocando a Kouha, y éste lo notó porque de inmediato se separó de Judal y tendió una mano hacia Aladdin. Aladdin claramente interesado y algo intrigado, se incorporó un poco saliendo de su escondite para mirar abiertamente al otro chico. Aceptó su mano y el otro sonrió victorioso.

— ¿Te llamas Aladdin, verdad? Mi nombre es Kouha. ¿Te gustan las caricaturas? Las de Judal no son muy buenas pero podemos divertirnos si las vemos juntos—Aladdin asintió apenas.

—Kouha...—advirtió Judal. Su voz siseó amenazante, pero fue ignorado. El infante no le prestó atención porque Aladdin saltó del cuerpo de Ugo e instantes más tarde fue arrastrado dentro del departamento del muchacho. Ya todo estaba decidido sin que él siquiera se percatara. Chasqueó con fastidio.

—Estaremos aquí a primera hora—dijo el grandulón al no verle las intenciones a Judal de recuperar al menor para devolverlo.

—No estoy muy seguro de esto, _friki_—comentó suavemente Ithnan, logrando disimular bastante bien la ansiedad.

— ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre frente a los demás?—Se quejó Ugo, pero Ithnan le ignoró y continuó con su preocupación.

—Aladdin no está acostumbrado a los desconocidos.

—Pues esta es una buena oportunidad—resolvió el moreno acomodando sus anteojos sobre su tabique para enfocar a Judal de nuevo con expresión agradecida—. Gracias por hacerte cargo. Te aseguro que te lo recompensaré muy bien.

—Sí, lo que sea.

Judal no se molestó en despedir educadamente a los padres adoptivos del nuevo niño que estaría a su cargo. La puerta se cerró con un suave clic y de inmediato un suspiro áspero abandonó su garganta.

Era posible que le consideraran un exagerado, pero la hiperactividad de Kouha no era nada normal y para ello ni siquiera requería azúcar o algún tipo de aditivo. Era una fuente inagotable de energía, arrogancia e insinuaciones que le hacían dudar de su verdadera edad. A Judal se le tensaba el cuerpo al pensar en la consciencia del niño en sus propias palabras aunque dudaba que la incomodidad que experimentaba con frecuencia fuera realmente obvia.

Con sinceridad, no le sorprendía que fuese la única persona capaz de sobrellevarlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, la seguridad del otro niño era la prioridad. Judal maldijo con dientes apretados y removió la parte delantera de su cabello hacia atrás antes de introducirse en el departamento y notar el inusual silencio.

Según su experiencia, un niño (especialmente Kouha) era muy ruidoso y si le sumaban un compañero ¿no debería ser más ruidoso aún? Resopló suavemente esta vez y enmudeció un poco sus pasos para comprobar el estado de ambos. No tardó en encontrarles, en _su_ habitación. Kouha parloteaba animadamente mientras tenía al niño sentado en una butaca cuadrada frente al espejo y hacía un desastre con su cabello. La visión le hizo rodar los ojos y bufar. Aquello era un enredo de trenzas de distintas formas y tamaños, enlazadas con otras en fuertes nudos.

— ¿Qué demonios haces?—preguntó al mayor de los infantes con fastidio.

—Aladdin tiene un cabello muy bonito y creí que se vería mejor como niña—Judal enarcó una ceja a modo interrogante y Kouha prosiguió antes de que pudiera preguntar—. Tu maquillaje fue de mucha utilidad.

— ¿Mi qué?—Parpadeó un par de veces antes de dirigir su mirada al espejo y comprobar lo que el menor decía. El chico de cabello azulado lucía una gruesa capa de su mejor sombra roja haciéndole chirriar los dientes involuntariamente— Quizás Kouen me agradezca por multiplicar su parte de la herencia…

Aladdin se giró a él con el rostro pintoreteado y parpadeó varias veces mientras Kouha se quejaba de que arruinaría su peinado si seguía moviendo la cabeza — ¿Se molestó? —dijo, aunque no le quedó muy claro si fue una pregunta o una afirmación.

El adulto frunció el ceño—Mi nombre es Judal, enano—acotó ante el molesto tono formal.

—Judal tiene un pequeño complejo de edad—explicó Kouha con resuelta naturalidad—. Mei siempre dice que aparenta menos por todos los productos y el maquillaje que usa.

¡¿Un complejo de edad?! ¡¿Él?! — ¡Yo no tengo ningún complejo, idiota! Y no uso tanto maquillaje, son productos con protección solar.

—En dice que pareces chica—replicó haciéndole apretar las manos conteniendo las ganas de estrujar ese pequeño cuello hasta su último aliento.

— ¿No es una chica?—Aladdin se veía estupefacto ante la revelación. Ahora le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y parecería no terminar de creerlo.

— ¿Qué parte de mi parece la de una chica?—preguntó ofendido.

—Tiene el cabello largo y el cuerpo pequeño como el de mami—explicó con normalidad.

—Niño, por si no te diste cuenta, a ese que llamas "_mami"_ también es un hombre.

—Pero es que mami es un hombre que es esposa—siguió el niño volviendo la mirada al espejo. El reflejo de Kouha sonreía con satisfacción y Judal, bueno, él se tomó unos minutos para procesar la información sin saber si sentir lástima por esa visión tan distorsionada de la realidad—. No sabía que usted también quería ser una esposa.

— ¡Joder, que no tengo los gustos de tus padres!

—Igual creo que eres muy bonita—repuso el menor de la habitación ajeno a la irritación de Judal mientras jugaba con algunos frascos dispuestos en la repisa. Kouha por su parte, temblaba luchando contra la carcajada que contenía. Lástima que lo único a la mano era un pechero con el que podía empalarlos a ambos sin esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué tal si cierras la puta boca y vienes para lavarte la cara?

— ¡Arruinarás mi obra de arte! —se quejó Kouha perdiendo de inmediato las ganas de reírse.

—Tú puedes hacer con tu rostro lo que quieras porque te puedo mandar a dormir en el piso, pero el enano no se subirá ni a mi cama ni a mi sofá con todo eso encima.

Aladdin alternó la mirada entre uno y el otro, y pareció entender quien tenía el mando porque de inmediato fue al lado de Judal y tomó su mano dejándose conducir al baño donde minutos después se escuchó el agua y unos fuertes quejidos.

Un par de horas más tarde, Judal estaba con los dedos adormecidos de tanto intentar desenmarañar el desastre que Kouha había provocado en el cabello del niño. Aladdin aún tenía la cara irritada por la fuerza con la que su niñero le había retirado el maquillaje y no podía dejar de consolarla pasando los dedos suavemente con expresión adolorida.

Un tirón y el chiquillo se quejaba de nuevo llevándose las manos a la cabeza —Duele…

—Así aprenderás tu lección y no dejarás que ningún mocoso pervertido te toque—el muchacho siguió desenredando y pasando el peine con cautela. Sería una lástima que tan bonito cabello se arruinara por las tonterías de un niño malcriado y la inocencia del otro—. También podemos cortarlo—sugirió y Aladdin respondió moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza de forma negativa—. Eso creí, ahora deja de quejarte.

Todo esto ocurría mientras estaban en el recibo viendo una película, que a decir verdad, no era muy entretenida. Sin embargo, al niño pequeño no parecía importarle en lo absoluto ya que ni siquiera se percató cuando Judal había dejado ir su cabello para levantarle del suelo y sentarlo en el mueble a su lado. Sólo terminó acomodándose sin desviar los ojos de las imágenes que producía la pantalla frente a él.

Tras observarle brevemente y pensar en lo conveniente que era esa capacidad de concentración, giró la cabeza y enfocó a Kouha en el otro extremo del mueble. El pequeño megalómano idiota estaba dormido con las piernas recogidas en su pecho y la cabeza apoyada en uno de los cojines, dando la impresión de ser algo completamente diferente al niño odioso e hiperactivo que era. Se permitió relajarse y observó la película junto al menor que buscó refugio entre su brazo y su costado, apoyando la barbilla en una de sus manos y poniendo todo de sí para quedarse un instante más viendo la película sin notar el momento en el que terminó sucumbiendo al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Judal no tuvo ni siquiera ánimos de cubrir sus notables ojeras con su maquillaje. Si antes le acusaban de _emo_, ahora parecía consagrado a ese estilo. El cansancio era evidente aunque eso no le impedía soltar maldiciones al recordar las travesuras de los infantes.

Aladdin a su percepción, era bastante tranquilo. A decir verdad, no tenía problemas con volver a cuidarlo, pero bien sabía que Kouha lo influenciaba lo suficiente como para lograr que el chiquillo hiciera tonterías. Se acarició el cuello mientras pasaba por el baño para refregarse el rostro haciendo que su rostro se deformara en una mueca de irritación al ver sus labios y párpados pintados de negro con marcador indeleble.

—Mocosos de mierda…—masculló al tiempo que metía las manos bajo el agua y se lavaba la cara con abundante agua. El marcador ni siquiera se aclaró.

Se prometió hacerse una nota mental para comprar infusiones o fármacos y dormir al menor de los Ren cuando le tocara hacerse cargo de él.

Salió del baño y les vio tirados en la cama. Kouha pasaba sus brazos por el menudo cuerpo de Aladdin como si quisiera absorberle y eso al mayor no le agradó demasiado, era algo perturbador en su cabeza y consideró seriamente de agregar en su factura una terapia psicológica al mayor de los hermanos. Hizo una mueca de inconformidad y fue a acomodarles. Primero levantó sin cuidado una mano del chico más grande que ni siquiera se quejó y sacó de sus brazos al menor, colocándolo al otro extremo de la cama para luego pasar una frazada sobre éste. Sería un problema que se resfriara bajo su cuidado y ese día había amanecido particularmente frío. Aladdin se quejó antes de parpadear suavemente hacia él.

— ¿Ya es de día?

El muchacho alisó las sábanas sin cambiar de expresión como si no le hubiera escuchado—Es muy temprano, enano. Vuelve a dormir.

Aladdin no se quejó de su petición y se abrazó más a las sábanas volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Judal salió del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina en la urgente búsqueda de un café negro, luchando contra su organismo para mantenerse despierto y rogándole a cualquier ente sobrenatural para que Kouen fuese por su hermano pronto y así poder tirarse a dormir todo el día.

Una hora más tarde, el timbre sonó haciéndole maldecir casi como reacción innata. A regañadientes, se levantó retirando de su camino los diferentes objetos (cortesía de Kouha y Aladdin) que cubrían el suelo. La pareja gay de la noche anterior, y no en mejores condiciones que él, venían por su hijo. Los otros hombres le miraron sorprendidos haciéndole recordar el maquillaje oscuro que tardaría en quitarse, pero fueron lo suficientemente educados de no hacer comentario al respecto.

—Buenos días—saludó el grandulón una vez se hubo recuperado del primer impacto. El rubio sólo dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza—. Espero que Aladdin no haya sido una molestia.

— ¿Qué niño no lo es?—preguntó con fastidio— Por eso no se cobra barato este servicio.

—Comprendo. Y hablando de cobro—Ugo le extendió un sobre y Judal lo palpó sorprendido sin demostrarlo—, espero que sea suficiente.

¡¿Estaba bromeando?! Era un poco más del doble de lo que solía cobrar—Lo tomaré como que estás brindándome el desayuno—respondió observando con desinterés el contenido.

—Creemos que es lo justo por la emergencia—explicó el rubio.

Judal asintió y se giró al interior— ¡Hey enano, llegaron tus padres!

El niño salió corriendo a los pocos segundos con el cabello revuelto por las sábanas y se reunió abrazándose a ambos hombres en un apretado abrazo. Kouha salió instantes después desperezándose con bostezo tras bostezo.

— ¿La pasaste bien?—preguntó Ithnan y Aladdin respondió asintiendo enfáticamente.

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó con emoción— ¿Sabías que Judal en realidad es un chico y no una chica? —La pareja le dio al muchacho una mirada de disculpa.

—Aladdin, no es educado decir eso—reprendió Ugo comprensivo. Su expresión mostraba culpabilidad porque era consciente de que su hijo tardaría un poco en entender ciertas cosas.

—Pero a ti no te importa que mami sea chico—el niño se veía confundido—. Y a mí no me importa que Judal sea chico ¿eso está mal?—Ugo e Ithnan compartieron una mirada sin saber qué decir— Judal es como una buena mamá, así que me gustaría que fuera mi esposa.

Judal soltó una risotada sin poder contenerse. Los niños inocentes definitivamente sabían crear tensión— ¿Qué te parece si lo conversamos dentro de unos diez años, enano? —interrumpió cuando se calmó mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito en la frente al niño con el dedo.

Kouha desde el interior tosió un "acomplejado" hacia él, pero Judal le ignoró más interesado en las expresiones de aquellas tres personas.

Aladdin le observó metódicamente, pero terminó asintiendo sonriente— ¡Yo seré tu esposo!—dijo con satisfacción y se abrazó a su "mami", somnoliento. Los hombres se despidieron con una ligera inclinación de cabeza mientras la familia se retiraba en silencio.

* * *

¡Hasta el tercer día!


End file.
